Electronic devices, such as laptop or notebook computers, generally comprise hook-style latch designs operable to engage a locking mechanism to secure a rotatable display member to a base member (e.g., in a closed position or tablet position). Such latch designs are susceptible to catching and/or otherwise becoming entangled with foreign objects, such as for example, clothing or jewelry, thereby increasing the likelihood of damage to the latch and/or the electronic device. Furthermore, such hook-style latch designs consume excessive space within the electronic devices.